


a gypsy is a gypsy.

by sturidge



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they'll steal the rings from your fingers and the love from your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a gypsy is a gypsy.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Цыгане есть цыгане](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436755) by [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel)



A gypsy is a gypsy is a gypsy. They'll steal the rings from your fingers and the love from your heart.  
  
And once they are done, you'll be left, empty. Hollow. _Alone._  
  
Even in death, when the blood has been drained for your wirsts and you think - _perhaps now I can have some peace_ \- there is still the hole on your chest. An aching, a _longing._ It never stops. Not even when you are no longer yourself; not even when you are but a shadow of your former glory.  
  
You try to fill the gap with women, expensive cars, parties. You are the sole heir of a fortune stained in blood, you have - you are - power, you can do whatever the fuck you feel like doing.  
  
But you can't bring him back.  
  
There is no denying, you wish to. Made phonecalls, hired detectives, took off on your own looking for him - even if deep down you already knew it was no use. His house someone else's now, the paths he took are nothing but a memory. A dream.  
  
But you don't dream anymore. He took that away, too.  
  
He took everything.  
  
He is, after all, a gypsy. And a gypsy is a gypsy; they'll steal the rings from your fingers and the love from your heart.  
  
And they never come back.


End file.
